Typical School Life
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: The Big Time Rush Boys and their girlfriends in high school.


"wake up you idiot! "

"just chuck water over her"

"then well be late! "

"huh?"

"shell want to dry and comb her hair"

"ohhhhh"

I groaned, " go away"

I heard Rachels voice , " finally she's awake, Kat?"

"what?" I groaned.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF BED!" she screamed.

I suddenly got pushed out of warm bed heaven. "ooww?" I complained.

"oops?" my brother Logan said. I glared at him and slowly stood up, sat Down and fell promptly back asleep.

-normal pov-

"omg" Carlos said.

"well tht's Kat for you" kori sighed.

"were gonna be late soon" Kendall said.

"hey guys why dont we wake her up and force her to get changed then when she falls asleep just carry her to the high school?" james suggested.

"wow" Kathy commented. " that was actually a smart idea, but..."

"but?" Kendall asked.

"shell kill anyone who pours water on her" Kathy said.

Rachel smiled, " well, theres one person she won't kill. "

" who?" logan said.

" logie-bear?" Rach said using his most hated nickname. , " we're calling in jynx"

2 minutes later jinx came in, took one look at his sister took the water from kori and chucked it straight in her face.

"ugh" Kat sat up and yelled, "goddammn you jynx!"

Jynx glared, " get the hell off ur but and get ready for high school!"

Kat glared at him but went to change (muttering things like "pig headed two face idiot, who's sides he on anyway.)

-5 minutes later-

Kori, Kendall, Carlos, James and Kat were standing outside science.

" did you do the homework?" Carlos said.

" yep" kori said smiling.

"got it here" James added.

" what homework?" Kendall and Kat both said staring blankly at them.

Ya know the homewo-" Carlos got cut off.

Kendall and Kat both started freaking out, " Quick! Gimme a pen!" they started writing desperately.

Carlos and kori stared at them

"honestly! Sometimes I could swear they came from a different planet!" James sighed.

"what do you mean 'sometimes'" Kori asked as they looked up to copy of each other and banged their heads hard.

"true, very true" Carlos put in.

"their such idiots " James said.

Kendall a d Kat looked up and stood up with a, " Hey! Take that back! You're worse than us!"

" Kendall we just insulted ourselves. " Kat said.

"ohhh..." Kendall looked down.

-in class-

"now we will begin learning about the transit ov Venus. This is an extremely important event because it will not occur again for another 104 years. Now-"  
The teacher droned on.

Kori looked around the room and saw that Kendall had fallen asleep over his desk and Kat had her head rested on his shoulder. Her eyelids Flickered then closed.

Kori looked at Carlos who had also seen them and rolled her eyes, Carlos nodded then mouthed, can you believe this?.

Kori mouthed back, strangely yeah I mean well.. It's them!

This is sooo boring Carlos mouthed.

Yeah, I wonder what's happening in the others class. Kori mouthed

-meanwhile in Kathy, Logan and Rae's poetry class-

"he stood there before thee,  
A dozen roses thy thee thine,  
Thy urge thine on wht thee thynth of thee,s hand  
For thy had captured thee  
But alas a single thorn was on thine rose." the teacher recited.

Rachel looked around the room with a 'what? Speak English!' expression. She looked around the room and was amazed that logan seemed to actually understand it.

Rae mouthed to Kathy, how does he get this?

Kathy mouthed, dunno I'm not even sure it's in English!

-back in the others class-

The teacher turned around and saw Kat with a sleepy expression. He smirked and said, "Miss Lightning, Please tell the class what I've just been saying. Stand up too."

Kat stood up with a look of horror on her face. " no sorry, I wouldn't want to deprive you of your job."

" no really! Go on" the teacher insisted.

Kat gulped, " um... Well, you know , it's um, I mean"

Kori rolled her eyes as Kat continued to quickly wrote a large note on her book and held it up so the teacher couldn't see it.

Kats eyes swiveled the room saw the notebook and back to the teacher, " We were discussing the Amazing event that is the transit of venus. "

"why is it important?" the teacher pressed.

" this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, the next one will not occur for another 104 years."  
Kat said trying desperately to remember what kori had written.

" hmmmm... Okay you can sit down miss lightning" the teacher said disappointed that she knew what was going on.

Kat smirked at the teacher and mouthed 'Thankyou' to Kori.


End file.
